The Tale of Nebula
by goldentrianglum
Summary: Keputusan Sasuke untuk berubah perangai menjadi seperti saudara kembarnya, Sai, demi Sakura yang menangis dihadapannya waktu itu tak selamanya menjadi keputusan yang bagus. Baik untuk dirinya, untuk Sakura, ataupun, untuk si gadis beriris putih cantik. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

"Aku bakal jadi Sai. Buat kamu." Jari telunjuk Sasuke perlahan menghapus air mata yang turun satu-satu di pipi anak perempuan itu. "Jadi, kamu jangan pernah nangis lagi." ǀ Untuk dia yang terlalu berarti bagi dirinya maupun kembarannya. (AU)

**0o0**

The Tale of Nebula

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING**: out of character parah (bener-bener parah!) , AU

SasuSaku, SasuHina, SaiSaku

#1

PROLOG:

Nebula, Trianglum, dan Andromeda

**0o0**

Di sebuah rumah berukuran besar, Uchiha Mansion banyak orang menyebutnya, keheningan dan rasa dingin yang pekat menjalar di semua sudut bangunan itu—merambat melalui dinding-dinding putih, naik ke atas pilar-pilar mewah berasitektur Yunani Kuno, hingga ke partikel-partikel terkecil disetiap barang yang menjadi saksi bisu atas dua orang dewasa yang saling bertatapan tajam.

"Kamu bawa Sai, Sasuke tetap disini!" tegas laki-laki paruh baya, posturnya tegap, dan walaupun di umurnya yang sudah tidak muda lagi masih kentara garis-garis aristokrat di wajahnya. Sepasang lengannya erat memegang anak kecil berambut mencuat ke belakang.

Wanita yang menjadi lawan bicaranya semakin menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemarahan. Ia mengerling singkat pada dua anaknya—satu yang berada di genggaman suaminya dan satunya lagi ia sembunyikan dibalik tubuh ringkih wanita itu.

"Mereka anak-anakku, Uchiha!" teriaknya dengan mata nyalang. "Aku ibu mereka dan aku berhak membawa mereka kemanapun aku pergi!"

"Dan kalau kau tidak lupa, Nohara, Sasuke juga anakku. Aku, sama sepertimu, punya hak pada Sasuke."

"TAPI KAU TIDAK BISA MEMISAHKAN SAI DAN SASUKE BEGITU SAJA!"

Ketenangan palsu yang sedari tadi dipertahankan Uchiha Fugaku kini lenyap seutuhnya ketika Nohara Rin, mantan istrinya bergerak membabi buta kearahnya untuk merebut Sasuke. Tapi dengan cepat Fugaku menyeret tubuh kecil Sasuke untuk menjauh dari jangkauan ibunya, dan kini gantian lengan kekarnya menahan tubuh itu agar tidak semakin dekat dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang telah berada dibalik sofa mewah berwarna gading hanya gemetar ketakutan, ia sudah berhenti menangis akibat kaget dengan dorongan ayahnya, walaupun jejak air mata ada diwajah pucatnya. Sai, kembarannya, sebaliknya hanya berdiri mematung disamping dua koper besar sebatas pinggangnya. Wajah datarnya tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Dua kembar oniksnya hanya menatap interaksi kedua orangtuanya untuk memperebutkan Sasuke.

Mendapat perlawan dari Rin, tanpa diduga Fugaku menampar wajahnya hingga wanita itu mundur dua langkah.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali," desis Fugaku, "Mereka tidak akan pernah berpisah kalau kau tidak bertindak bodoh."

Sasuke kalap. Ibunya adalah yang paling dekat dengannya, dibanding Sai ataupun ayahnya, atau bahkan Sakura, anak perempuan yang tinggal di ujung jalan yang telah menjadi sahabatnya selama tujuh tahun. Ibunya adalah satu-satunya orang dimana ia akan mau mengorbankan dirinya sendiri kedalam api jika itu akan menyelamatkan nyawa wanita itu. Melihat tanda cetak jelas dari tamparan ayahnya di pipi kanan ibunya, Sasuke berlari bak orang kesetanan kearah ayahnya, tangannya yang bergempal memukul-mukul kaki ayahnya. Ia mungkin tidak tahu bahwa tindakan itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Fugaku, tapi yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah menyakiti laki-laki itu dan membuatnya merasakan kesakitan yang sama yang tampak jelas di binar mata ibunya.

"TOU-SAN JAHAT TOU-SAN JAHAT AKU MAU IKUT KAA-CHAN AKU MAU IKUT KAA-CHAAN!"

Rin tahu bahwa ia sudah kalah telak. Pengadilan sebenarnya telah memutuskan bahwa dua anak kembar itu harus ikut dengan ayah mereka, tapi Fugaku bertindak bak seorang heroik; berdiri didepan ratusan orang dan mengatakan kepada hakim ketua bahwa Rin tidak akan mampu bertahan hidup tanpa anak kandungnya, maka dengan memohon, ia meminta agar Sai ikut bersama ibunya sedangkan Sasuke tetap tinggal disampingnya. Rin juga tahu ada motif politik dibalik semua itu, jadi ia hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan 'kemurahan hati' mantan suaminya.

"Hiks aku mau ikut kaa-chan, Sasu gak mau disini hiks." Tangisan Sasuke mulai terdengar lagi, tangannya sudah tidak menyerang ayahnya tapi kini gantian memeluk salah satu kaki ayahnya dan menatap ke wajah pria itu dengan sorot memohon. "Sasu janji gak akan repotin kaa-chan, tou-san. Sasu janji bakal ikutin apa kata kaa-chan. Sasu mau ikut kaa-chan, tou-san hiks, Sasu gak mau pisah sama Sai."

Mendengar permintaan anak bungsunya itu Fugaku hanya bisa menutup mata dengan pasrah. Ia sedih melihat bagaimana Sasuke memohon agar bisa ikut bersama mantan istrinya, tapi ia tidak ingin melepaskan Sasuke, tidak ketika apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya akan kembali padanya. Suatu saat nanti.

"Pergilah, Rin."

Dengan satu kalimat pengabsahan dari pemimpin klan Uchiha, dengan tangisan Sasuke yang semakin keras, dengan pelukan paksa Fugaku pada anak bungsunya dan membawa tubuh kecil itu kembali ke kamar, dengan air mata yang mengalir meninggalkan jejak anak sungai di kedua pipi Rin, dan dengan tatapan datar Sai pada punggung tegap ayahnya, keempatnya tahu bahwa sudah saatnya mereka berpisah di ujung jalan.

Tapi keempatnya mungkin tak tahu tahu, ini bukan akhir dari sebuah cerita, karena sebuah cerita seharusnya berakhir dengan kalimat happily ever after.

0o0

"AKU GAK MAU! AKU MAU SAI! AKU MAU SAI!"

Seorang anak perempuan, berambut panjang merah muda lembut, meronta dipelukan neneknya. Mereka berdua ditemani ayah dari anak perempuan itu berdiri dengan gelisah di jalan didepan rumah kediaman Uchiha. Sakura sudah meronta ingin berlari kedalam rumah itu untuk menemui Sai, anak laki-laki dari pasangan yang baru saja diputuskan bercerai empat jam yang lalu. Anak itu baru saja mendengar—secara tidak sengaja—percakapan nenek dan ayahnya mengenai rencana kepergian Rin dengan membawa Sai bersamanya.

Tidak perlu untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut, karena otak milik anak tujuh tahun itu telah menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa ia akan berpisah dari Sai, Sai akan berpisah darinya. Sai tidak pernah pergi kemanapun tanpa Sakura, begitupun sebaliknya. Dan itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

Jika tidak ditahan kuat oleh nenek dan ayahnya, Sakura mungkin sudah berlari menerobos kedalam rumah Uchiha untuk memohon pada ayah dan ibu Sai agar tidak membawa Sai jauh darinya.

Rontaan Sakura pada tubuh neneknya tiba-tiba berhenti. Emerald hijaunya menatap dengan sendu pada seorang anak laki-laki yang membantu ibunya membawa sebuah koper besar yang tidak lebih besar dari tubuh kecilnya. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti hari-hari kemarin, namun mata bengkak yang menghiasi wajah Sai sudah menceritakan pada Sakura seberapa besar kesedihan sahabatnya itu.

Nenek Sakura menurunkan Sakura setelah cucunya tidak lagi berontak. Pintu gerbang dibuka, memberikan akses ijin masuk untuk Sakura berlari kedalamnya. Sebelum Rin dan Sai masuk ke dalam mobil besar itu, Sakura telah berlutut di kaki Rin, memeluk dengan erat dan memandangi wajah Rin dengan sorot meminta.

"Jangan bawa Sai, bibi, Sakura mohon hiks Sakura janji gak akan nakalin Sai lagi, Sakura janji bakalan bantu Sai ngerjain pe-er. Sakura mohon, bibi, jangan bawa Sai."

Sasuke yang menyaksikan dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua hanya bisa menangis melihat Sakura memohon pada ibunya. Ia menyaksikan Rin membantu ayah Sakura mengangkat tubuh Sakura hingga bisa berdiri tegak, kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya sejajar dengan tubuh Sakura.

"Sai tidak akan pergi jauh-jauh kok, Sakura." Diusapnya genangan air mata di wajah Sakura. "Kan nanti bisa telpon-telponan, kirim surat, kalau Sakura mau, Sakura juga bisa main ke rumah baru Sai. Tidak jauh dari sini, tanya sama tou-san Sakura saja. Iya kan, Haruno-san?"

Haruno Iruka mau tak mau mengangguk pelan ketika putrinya menatapnya untuk meminta kepastian. Ia tak punya alamat baru Rin, nenek Chiyo juga tahu itu.

"Kan? Jadi, Sakura tidak perlu takut, Sai tidak akan pergi jauh dari Sakura. Sakura jangan menangis lagi, ya." Ditepuknya pelan satu bahu Sakura.

Rin kemudian berdiri. Dia membiarkan Sai, yang sedari tadi hanya diam mematung di belakangnya, untuk merengsek maju kehadapan sahabat baiknya itu untuk berbicara.

"Kamu jangan nangis, dong." Sai mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Sakura. "Kamu dengar apa kata kaa-san, kan. Nanti kalau sudah sampai rumah baru, aku telpon kamu deh."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, memaksa senyumnya agar muncul ke permukaan untuk menenangkan Sai juga dirinya sendiri. "Janji ya. Sampai rumah langsung telpon Sakura."

"Iya." Seketika Sai membungkus tubuh mungil Sakura dengan kedua lengannya. Ia menyandarkan kepala Sakura di titik dimana pusat segala rasa sakit itu mulai tumbuh dan semakin menumpuk. Dari semua orang yang mengaku memahaminya, hanya Sakura yang bisa mendengar gemuruh detak jantung Sai yang sarat akan kepedihan dan teriakan meminta tolong.

_Kenapa?_

Tidak ada satupun kata yang terlontar ketika mereka berpelukan. Hanya ada dekapan lingkaran kuat dari Sai untuk dia yang terlalu berarti bagi dirinya maupun kembarannya. Baru setelah pelukan itu dipaksa untuk terurai oleh mereka yang mengaku sebagai orang dewasa, Sai sekali lagi menatap hijaunya biner Sakura.

"Jagain Sasuke ya," bisik Sai.

"Hm. Sai…hati-hati ya," bisik Sakura.

Tapi tak pernah ada telepon. Tak pernah ada surat yang datang untuk Sakura. Sai bagaikan hilang ditelan bumi, jejaknya telah dihapus bahkan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Semua kenangan tentang Rin atau Sai telah terkunci rapat-rapat dibelakang gudang rumah Sasuke, hanya dua jam setelah kepergian keduanya.

Sakura jatuh sakit. Setiap malam ia menangis, meminta agar ayah dan neneknya membawanya pada Sai. Kedatangan Sasuke hanya disambutnya dengan tangisan dan permintaan agar Sai kembali. Bagi Sasuke, yang paling merasakan kesedihan dipisahkan dari seseorang yang pernah berbagi rahim yang sama dengannya, bahkan letup emosi yang dihiasi caci maki dan teriakan pada ayahnya tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan seberapa sakit sayatan dan tikaman luka di hatinya.

Tapi Sasuke hanya seorang anak laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun. Alam bawah sadarnya akan langsung melindungi pikirannya agar menolak rasa sakit itu. Maka, diciptakannya permainnya. Untuk dia yang terlalu berarti bagi dirinya maupun kembarannya.

Seminggu pasca kepergian Sai dan ibunya, Sasuke mendatangi Sakura di rumahnya dengan tekad yang telah dibangunnya selama berjam-jam.

"Aku bakal jadi Sai. Buat kamu." Jari telunjuk Sasuke perlahan menghapus air mata yang turun satu-satu di pipi anak perempuan itu. "Jadi kamu jangan pernah nangis lagi."

Sebuah janji yang seharusnya tidak pernah terucap. Lingkaran magis nebula-nebula yang menyelubungi konstilasi trianglum maupun andromeda tidak pernah bisa tertebak, sama seperti takdir. Sebuah rekonsiliasi yang harus mereka jalani akan mengikat ketiganya dalam pusaran badai tak berujung.

Sasuke tak pernah tahu, bahwa tiga orang sudah terlalu banyak untuk merasakan sakit itu.


	2. Chapter 2

(**baca ini dulu deh:**

Sebenernya chapter ini gak ada dalam pikiran author pas kemarin nulis-nulis inti cerita—soalnya maunya semua chapter dari sudut pandang Sasuke atau Sakura, tapi karena baca review dari **Aki-chan **yang katanya fanfic ini agak mirip sama jds (dan setelah susah payah nyari kesana kemari akhirnya ketauan kalau judulnya adalah Jingga dan Senja -.-), akhirnya chapter ini dibuat dengan terinspirasi dari beberapa bagian dari novel **Jingga dan Senja karya Esti Kinasih**)

**0o0**

The Tale of Nebula

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING**: out of character parah (bener-bener parah!) , AU

SasuSakuSai, HinaSasuSaku

#2

BAB 1:

Uchiha Sasuke; dia-yang-katanya-pemimpin-siswa-di-sekolah-ini.

**0o0**

Untuk yang kelima kalinya di pagi itu, Hyuuga Hinata mematut diri didepan cermin besar yang berdiri di ruang tamu rumahnya. Berkali-kali. Memastikan rambut ungunya sudah tersisir dengan rapi, memastikan seragamnya tak kusut, memastikan paduan antara warna ungu rambutnya bisa menyatu dengan baik dengan jepitan rambut berwarna biru toska barunya, atau bahkan hanya lewat untuk mengerling singkat bayangannya sendiri. Ia punya banyak alasan untuk sekedar lewat didepan cermin agar tidak dikira narsis oleh kakaknya, yang juga sedari tadi sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan sekolahnya, Hyuuga Neji.

"Aduh pitaku mana ya? Eh, apa perlu pakai pita? Lihat ah."

"Gaya rambutku sudah betul tidak sih?"

"Pensilku mana ya? Oh, itu dia, didepan cermin."

"Okee…waktunya pakai sepatu!" Kemudian langsung mengambil tempat di depan cermin padahal sofa kesayangannya terletak tiga meter dari situ.

"Ciye yang baru jadi anak SMA, segitunya deh." Hanabi nyengir dari atas sarapannya, memperhatikan dengan lekat kakak perempuannya yang sekarang wajahnya mulai memerah. "Nanti, dua tahun depan, kalau aku sudah jadi anak SMA, aku sih emoh bertingkah kayak Hinata nee-chan. Malu-maluin, tau!" Dijulurkan lidahnya pada Hinata, yang dibalas oleh gadis itu dengan lebih kekanak-kanakkan; mengadu pada ibunya.

"Kaa-chan! Lihat Hanabi nih," adu Hinata.

"IH! Beraninya ngadu," protes Hanabi. Ia kembali melanjutkan sarapan paginya dengan khidmat setelah mendapat tatapan peringatan dari ibunya.

Seorang wanita, berumur sekitar lima puluh tahunan, berdiri dengan celemek tergantung didepan tubuhnya. Sama seperti Hanabi, ia lekat memandangi putri sulungnya yang kini telah bertransformasi menjadi gadis remaja. Hatinya menghangat mengingat bagaimana anak-anaknya tumbuh dengan begitu cepat.

Pukul 7.15, Hinata sudah siap bersama Neji didalam mobil, Hanabi melambai-lambai dari atas sepedanya yang melaju kearah yang berlawanan.

"Nanti mau makan siang sama-sama?" tanya Neji.

"Hm…" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan ke siluet samping kakaknya yang sibuk mengemudi. "Aku makan sama teman-teman baruku saja, Nii-san. Biar bisa cepat akrab."

"Oke."

Perjalanan keduanya agak terhambat karena kecelakaan lalu lintas beruntun yang menyebabkan lalu lintas ditutup hampir setengah jam. Lima menit menjelang upacara dimulai, Hinata sudah berlari-lari kearah lapangan yang sudah dipenuhi siswa.

"Hinata! Sini!"

Seorang gadis berambut hitam yang disanggul dua ke samping kanan kiri memanggilnya dengan penuh semangat. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk tempat kosong yang sudah diamankannya sejak tadi.

"Kenapa terlambat?" tanyanya ketika Hinata sudah berdiri ngos-ngosan disampingnya. "Neji-senpai mana?" Ia celingukan ke arah area tingkatan tiga yang lumayan jauh dari area mereka.

"Tadi ada kecelakaan sampe macet banget. Neji nii-san sudah sama teman-temannya mungkin. Kenapa?"

"Oh. Nggak. Omong-omong—"

Belum sempat Tenten menyelesaikan ucapannya, perintah dari beberapa senior didepan untuk menyuruh mereka diam terdengar. Tenten memberinya isyarat bahwa percakapan itu akan ia lakukan setelah kondisi aman—bukannya setelah selesai upacara.

Upacara bendera di hari senin berlangsung agak lama. Selain karena ada beberapa tambah agenda protokol sehubungan dengan penerimaan siswa baru di Konoha High School, matahari pagi juga bersinar lebih terik daripada hari-hari biasanya.

Tente mencolek lengan Hinata sekali dua kali. Hinata mengabaikannya. Ia tidak mau dianggap tidak menghormati upacara bendera. Tapi akhirnya Hinata menyerah juga pada usaha keras kepala temannya itu. Ia menoleh—setelah lebih dulu memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya menoleh, tapi sekelebat bayangan hitam yang tingginya dua kepala darinya lewat, lalu kemudian sinar matahari tidak menyinarinya lagi.

Hinata menatap punggung tegap yang berdiri angkuh dan tinggi menjulang dihadapannya. Bukan hanya dia seorang, hampir seluruh siswa tingkatan 1 menatap dengan penasaran pada sosok itu. walaupun ini adalah upacara pertama bagi mereka, sosok didepannya ini terasa asing seperti punya aura magis yang memaksa hampir seluruh kepala untuk menengok.

Bisik-bisik yang tadinya hanya di sekitaran Hinata, kini mulai merambat ke seluruh area tingkatan 1, area yang paling mudah menatap sosok itu dari dekat. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk bisik-bisik itu mulai berubah menjadi dengungan samar, mirip kawanan lebah yang kembali ke sarang mereka, yang kemudian memancing tatapan-tatapan penasaran dari barisan terdekat tingkatan 2. Area milik para guru berada jauh didepan, tidak terlalu menarik perhatian mereka karena spasi yang terlalu lebar hingga para guru tidak bisa mendengar krasak-krusuk anak didik mereka, ditambah kerasnya pengeras suara yang kini sedang melatunkan janji-janji para pendahulu.

"_Itu… Uchiha Sasuke, kan? Sasuke-senpai. Bener gak sih?"_

"_Mana aku tahu. Sewaktu penerimaan siswa kemarin kan dia tidak hadir."_

"_Dia ngapain baris di sini?"_

"_Eh, tuh, tuh, yang dibelakangnya siapa sih? Asik banget berdiri dibelakang Sasuke-senpai."_

"_He-eh. Mana gak perlu panas-panasan, lagi."_

Dengungan samar itu terbawa angin hingga sampai di timpanik Hinata. Membuat gadis itu semakin memerah ditempatnya, malu dijadikan objek penglihatan oleh banyak orang. Tenten yang berdiri disampingnya malah terang-terangan memberinya pandangan iri. Siapa juga yang tidak iri. Sudah tidak perlu terkena paparan sinar matahari, ditambah orang yang melindunginya adalah senior tampan yang bau tubuhnya memancarkan gabungan antara aroma parfum mahal dan keringat.

Satu kata; menggoda. Makhluk ini menggoda.

Butuh remasan gemas dari tangan Tenten dilengannya untuk selalu menyadarkan Hinata bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi, bahwa ia harus tegar dan berdiri tegap ditempatnya berdiri—bukannya pingsan karena terlalu malu diekspos banyak orang.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, pemandangan itu berakhir. Seiring dengan berakhirnya upacara, Sasuke melengos pergi. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang dan tanpa sepatah katapun. Pemuda itu menerobos kerumunan untuk mendekati gerombolan teman-temannya di seberang lapangan.

Tak tahu bahwa ia baru saja meninggalkan para gadis dengan sejuta angan dibelakangnya.

**0o0**

Kemunculan senior paling termahsyur di area tingkat 1 menimbulkan efek tersendiri bagi tingkatan terendah di Konoha High School itu. Berbondong-bondong, didominasi oleh para siswi, semua orang mencari tahu penyebab Uchiha Sasuke bisa nyasar ke area mereka pada saat upacara. Hinata sudah dalam kondisi memprihatinkan ketika semua orang memaksanya untuk bercerita. Tapi, terima kasih kepada Tenten yang dengan sigap mengambil alih.

"Mana kita tahu, bego. Dia itu datang tiba-tiba, perginya juga tiba-tiba. Kayak setan aja," kata Tenten, kesal karena untuk kesekian kalinya di jam istirahat pertama banyak orang yang membajiri kelas mereka.

"Gue aduin Sasuke-senpai lo ngatain dia setan," ancam Choji.

"Aduin sana! Emang lo berani ngomong sama senior? Ospek kemarin aja lo gak ikut kan? Huuuh!"

Yamanaka Ino, yang di hari pertama ospek langsung mendapat gelar ratu gossip level 1, segera mengumpulkan teman-teman sekelasnya sepuluh menit sebelum jam istirahat berakhir. Ingin berbagi informasi berharga, katanya.

Lingkaran padat segera terbentuk begitu Ino duduk manis dikursinya. Semua orang, bukan hanya kumpulan gadis-gadis yang penasaran dengan informasi tentang Uchiha Sasuke, tapi juga para cowok-cowok yang ikut berdempetan ingin mendengar.

"Jadi, namanya… Uchiha Sasuke," desis Ino, seperti ingin menciptakan efek dramatis disuaranya.

"Kalo yang itu nenek-nenek di pasar juga tahu, ikan mercon!" timpal Akimichi Choji dengan keripiknya.

Ino menyipitkan matanya tidak suka. "Informasi itu harus dimulai dari yang paling dasar, buntelan kencut. Kalau gak mau dengar, sana jauh-jauh."

"Aduuh! Bisa keles gak usah berantem dulu," potong Tenten gemas. "Lagian kenapa lagi nih cowok-cowok kantung hormon pada ngumpul disini?! Ini kan topik cewek-cewek! Sana jauh-jauh hush hush!"

Nara Shikamaru yang berdiri disamping gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan sakit hati. Ia lalu melengos pergi keluar kelas setelah menggumam kata 'merepotkan'. Tapi tak ada lagi yang keluar dari kumpulan setelah Shikamaru pergi. Anak laki-laki bahkan semakin merapatkan barisan dibelakang para anak perempuan demi secuil informasi berharga dari Ino tentang dia-yang-katanya-pemimpin-siswa-di-sekolah-ini.

"Hem hem, oke, kita mulai lagi," kata Ino, kali ini tidak lagi berdesis melainkan berujar dengan gaya sok bijaksana. "Jangan ada yang potong-potong lagi ya, kalau gak, gak akan gue lanjutin."

Kor 'IYEEE' berkumandangan selama tiga detik menimpali perkataan Ino. Gadis itu nyengir lebar. "Jadi, menurut informan gue yang bisa dipercaya seratus persen, Sasuke-senpai ini anak kelas 12 IPA 2. Tau nggak, dia ini pentolan sekolah— ("Pentol? Yang depan sekolah?" tanya Choji)—bukan pentol yang itu, bego lo codet kerbau! Jadi, ada tradisi di sekolah ini yang tiap angkatan 3 bakal megang tampuk kekuasaan. Tapi nih ya, kata temen gue yang tingkat dua, tampuk kekuasaan langsung dipegang sama Sasuke-senpai sejak dia baru naik tingkat dua. Gak ada yang tau apa alasannya sih, tapi yang jelas, waktu itu anak-anak tingkat tiga hormat banget sama Sasuke-senpai. Terus terus, semua orang pada ngomong kalau Sasuke-senpa itu kece badai level semilyar deh. Pokoknya gak ada yang bisa bandingin. Dia itu keren, kece, tajir, pintar, daaan…."

Lagi-lagi, kor 'dan' panjang mengiringi ucapan Ino. Cengiran gadis itu semakin lebar, wajahnya sumringah tanpa sebab yang pasti, dan matanya lantas menyipit sadis. "Dia. Gak. Punya. Pacar," bisiknya.

Efek dramatis yang diharapkan Ino berhasil. Para gadis langsung menarik napas panjang mereka, sedangkan para cowok hanya menatapnya heran.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Inuzuka Kiba. "Yang gue tahu, dia itu gak pernah kekurangan stok cewek disekitarnya. Kok bisa dia gak punya pacar?"

"Kata temen gue, katanya nih ya, Sasuke-senpai gak pengen punya kelemahan."

Dengung tanya menderanya dengan beringas. Ino menunggu hingga dengung-dengung itu mereda dengan sendirinya.

"Ya, kalian tau kan, sekolah kita musuh bebuyutan sama sekolah distrik sebelah ("Kiri?")—he-eh, Kiri High School. Katanya sih, Sasuke-senpai gak pengen musuh-musuhnya nangkap ceweknya cuman buat ngalahin sekolah kita. Makanya, sampe sekarang dia gak pacaran."

"Walaupun dia gak punya pacar, tapi kalau gak pernah kekurangan stok cewek kayak yang Kiba bilang, itu sih lebih dari asyik," timpal Tenten. "Gak ada yang bakal ngomel-ngomel cemburuan. Pinter juga Sasuke-senpai."

"Berarti sekarang tempat disamping Sasuke-senpai lagi kosong nih?" tanya Temari. Gadis berambut pirang itu lantas cekikikan bersama beberapa anak perempuan didalam lingkaran.

"Wah, kalau yang itu sih, gue gak berani nyimpulin sendiri," kata Ino.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam pertemuan dadakan itu, Hinata, yang duduk berhadapan dengan Ino, membuka suaranya—walaupun dalam volume kecil. "Maksudnya, Ino-chan?"

"Maksud gueee… Kalau ngomongin pacar, Sasuke-senpai jelas belum punya pacar. Satu sekolahan sampe kepala sekolah juga tahu kok. Tapi, kalau ngomongin," Ino membuat tanda petik dengan kedua jarinya, "'tempat disamping Sasuke-senpai', kayaknya kalian musti nyimpulin sendiri."

"Ngomong gak usah muter-muter, blonde," timpal Shikamaru—yang telah kembali dari pengasingannya di koridor. Dia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kelompok lingkaran dan mendengar gosip daripada jamuran sendirian di luar kelas. "Straight to the point, bisa kali."

Ino memberinya padangan berbahaya, membuat beberapa orang yang berdiri terlalu dekat dengan gadis itu mundur tersaruk-saruk kebelakang. "Paan sih lo, jabrik kadaluarsa!" Ia membuang pandangan dari Shikamaru. Nada jutek meluncur dari bibirnya karena Shikamaru sudah merusak mood paginya dengan sukses, untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Maksud gue, Haruno Sakura-senpai. Kata temen gue, dia itu sahabat dekatnya Sasuke-senpai. Saking dekatnya malah lebih keliatan kayak saudara. Tapi ya gitu deh, deket, deket banget malahan, tapi cuman sebatas sahabat. Kayak saudara, kalau menurut pengakuan lamgsung Sakura-senpai. Tempat itu yang gue maksud. Ngerti sekarang lo, konde nanas impor?"

"Sakura-senpai?" tanya Tenten. "Yang rambutnya kayak permen kapas itu? Yang warna merah muda itu?"

"He-eh." Ino mengangguk membenarkan. "Dia yang kasih kata sambutan buat kita di penyambutan kemarin. Banyak orang yang—"

"Eh, bentar, bentar," potong Tenten sambil mengangkat tangannya, "kalau Sakura-senpai sedeket itu sama Sasuke-senpai, berarti…" Pandangannya menyapu ke seluruh teman-temannya. "Ya, itu, kalian taulah, soal Kiri dan tetek bengek tawuran."

Gumaman pengertian atas kalimat Tenten menguar ke udara, tapi Ino hanya mengibas telapak tangannya dengan santai seolah-olah itu bukan informasi yang penting. "Oh, itu. Pernah kejadian sih. Waktu mereka masih di awal-awal tingkat dua. Sasuke-senpai masih baru banget megang tampuk kekuasaan, makanya anak-anak Kiri gak begitu tahu soal Sasuke-senpai. Yang mereka tahu sih, Sasuke-senpai punya sahabat cewek. Anak-anak Kiri coba nyulik Sakura-senpai, tapi bahkan sebelum Sakura-senpai dibawa masuk dalam mobil, Sasuke–senpai muncul. Sendirian. Kepala sekolah sampe turun tangan buat nenangin Sasuke-senpai, soalnya kalau gak, anak orang bisa mati katanya. Mobil anak Kiri itupun udah rusak parah. Gosipnya sih, sampe sekarang mobil itu gak bisa diperbaiki. Makanya, sejak saat itu, gak ada lagi anak Kiri yang berani gangguin Sakura-senpai."

"Ka-kalau Sasuke-senpai bisa melindungi Sakura-senpai, ke-kenapa Sasuke-senpai tidak c-cari pacar saja? Dia pasti, ng, bisa me-melindungi pacarnya kan?" tanya Hinata dengan terbata-bata. Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang keluar dari bibirnya hari ini.

"Kasusnya beda kali," timpal Choji. "Kalau pacar ya mungkin Sasuke-senpai gak bakalan cinta-cinta amat, malah lebih kayak beban kayaknya. Ya, liat aja gimana sikap dinginnya Sasuke-senpai ke orang lain. Tapi kalau Sakura-senpai, kata Ino, lebih kayak saudara kan. Makanya, mungkin, Sasuke-senpai lebih merasa bertanggung jawab."

Pertemuan dirusak oleh suara feminim yang datang dari depan kelas, disusul gedoran beberapa kali akibat beradunya penggaris panjang dengan papan tulis.

"Sedang apa kalian? Kumpul-kumpul kayak arisan ibu-ibu. Balik ketempat masing-masing!"

Kelompok itu bubar dengan grasak-grusuk, tendangan di kaki-kaki teman, dan dorongan serta jambakan yang disengaja untuk bermain-main. Tapi Kurenai-sensei kembali memukul-mukulkan penggaris panjangnya ke papan tulis, membuat keributan kecil itu mereda dengan cepat.

"Kalian ini, baru juga hari pertama, sudah buat ribut. Buka buku fisika, dan jangan ada yang ribut lagi."

Suara tas dibuka beradu dengan buku-buku cetak dan catatan yang dibuka serampangan. Tenten yang duduk didepan Ino, sekali lagi, dengan diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan senseinya, menghadap kebelakang.

"Mereka sahabatan sejak kapan?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ap—oh, kata informan gue, sejak orok."

**To be continued**

(**balasan review: -untuk yang login, dibalas via PM ya.**

**Aki-chan: **wah, setelah kamu bilang kayak gitu, kayaknya emang agak-agak mirip Jingga dan Senja karya Esti Kinasih ya -.- tapi nggak kok, eh tapi nggak yakin deng #heh soalnya saya juga baru baca teenlit itu. beberapa hal kayaknya emang mirip, tapi saya janji deh, gak akan mirip! Yosh!

**Naomi cho: **saya gak tau siapa yang bakal lebih menderita, entah Sasuke, entah Sakura, entah Hinata, entah Sai #jder. Tapiiiii baca terus ya hehehe)

Terima kasih atas reviews, following story ataupun author, favorite story ataupun author-nya ya. Terima kasih banyaaak~

Ini lebih kayak special chapter untuk pengenalan Hinata—buat yang kemarin nanya soal Hinata. Untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya, bakal ikut plot asli dimana hanya akan ada dua penggambaran sudut pandang; dari Sasuke dan Sakura. Omong-omong, untuk yang silent reader, pleaseeee banget di review ya. Ini kedengarannya emang kayak gila review =…= tapi saya sukaaaa banget baca email-email yang masuk ke saya. Notif following pun saya kepoin loh #jder.

Sekali lagi, mohon di review yaa dan terima kasih sudah baca~ selamat puasa~


End file.
